


Shaw's school for the gifted

by Kitexa



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: AU, Drabble, Other, Teenage AU, Unfinished, X-men evolution AU, tw: eating disorder reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 14:24:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2312789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitexa/pseuds/Kitexa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An unfinished fic left in drabble form. X-men: Evolution-themed AU with the XMFC X-men as students and the Hellfire club as professors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shaw's school for the gifted

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this years ago with the intention of finishing it, but that never happened. I still don't know if it will or not, but here's the prologue, anyway.

“Remind me _why_ we’re doing this, again?” Raven asks, hustling alongside her brother. Charles clicks his tongue, but doesn’t slow; eyes darting about searching for the desired destination.

“I told you.” He scolds, flashing a grin at a particularly pretty face in his peripheral vision. “You wanted to go to school with me and I didn’t want to come home. This was the only place that boards co-ed.”

“But— a school for _mutants?_ Are you crazy?”

He frowns. “I thought you’d like that”

“In—in principle, yeah, but…” she sighs, rubbing her arm.  “How do you know this isn’t a trap?”

The crease in his brow deepened, folding his arms over his chest. “Raven, I’m surprised at you. Do you think I’d walk into a situation without first looking into it?” 

Her gaze narrows, and as before, his eyes roll.  “Fine, not always always—but something like this, of course I would.” He pauses, matching the oncoming door with an image he’d snagged from some lanky student. “In here.” He reaches for the knob, pulling it open. Knocking’s only necessary when one is preoccupied, and he knew, even from here, no such distraction plagued their headmaster.

“Hello?” He asks, Raven peering over his shoulder. A middle-aged man with bright eyes and wavy hair looks up from behind his mahogany desk, donning a welcoming smile.

“Guten-tag, meine freunden. Come in, I was just—”

“—fidgeting with your inkwell?” Charles smirks. A sigh tickles his ear, and he bites back one of his own. Nothing wrong with a  bit of showing off. They were, as the man said, among friends. 

“You must be Mr. Xavier.” Their headmaster answers, expression lighting further. “I’ve heard much about you.” He beckons them further in, and Charles complies, tugging his sister along with him.

_Charles—_

_Relax, Raven_ , _he’s one of us._

The tension surrounding her mind eases (though not completely. Isn’t that just like her…)

“That’s right.” He says aloud, then nods to the skeptic beside him. “This is my sister, Raven.”

The older man’s eyes shift to his sister, a quizzical look held in each. “The…shapeshifter, if I’m remembering, right?”

“Charles!”

“It’s alright.” He answers, before the young telepath can.  “Part of the application process.”

She scowls, but otherwise quiets. Charles knows he’ll hear her out later.  Disposition changed as easily as her physical form.

“So…” He started again, hoping to deter her attention. “Professor…?”

“Shaw.” He answers, smiling still. “But you already knew that, didn’t you.”

Charles too, smiles; thrilled to, at least, speak with another mutant. Raven was wonderful company but they knew each other inside and out. He welcomed this man’s—this mutant’s- mind eagerly. “Telepathy, you know, trick of the trade.”

“Actually, I don’t.  But, I’m sure that will change.” He pulls out two keys, tossing them to the boy. “Your rooms are on the next floor up. Siblings usually like to stay close.”  Gaze roved form  one to the other, before settling back on Charles. “I look forward to our next meeting, Mr. Xavier.”

“Call me Charles.” The boy corrected, handing Raven her key. She accepted, albeit prickly.  He pushed away the  ~~guilt~~ frustration, holding his grin in place.  “It’s been a pleasure.”

A slow, subtle nod; older man tapping his chin. “That it has.” Words died, and the teens trickled back towards the door.

“Oh!” Shaw called after them, “There’s an introductory dinner at six; don’t be late.”


End file.
